The Blue Rose Gypsy
by LadyGuardianofKeondes
Summary: Remix of Another Christmas carol. Shrinking Violet becomes a thief in a struggle to protect the boy who broke her heart. Wiser now, the two young twins must prepare for a fight against and ancient race that was said to feed off of minds.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a remixed verison of Another Christmas Carol. The characters are the same but the plot is completely different. Violet leaves the Legion and becomes a theif for some evil group that thrives off of fear. Sorry If I wasn't around alot Xp . See ya soon! **

**Peace! LadyProtecta is out! For now... **

* * *

Rain pitter pattered against the windows as the wind shook the building. A young mage looked over at his twin warrior sister whose eyes became dark and lifeless. This storm was in her doing… when she shut her emotions inside of her, this was the result…

Sometime…. It grew worse when she threw all of their belongs against the walls, the heavens would scream out in terror and planets shook with rage. The President of the United Planets would call her daughter and order her to calm down Anita. Little Anita… the daughter of nature.

At least today… she was just upset for she missed Violet, her best friend. It had been months since she left… and it was all because of the twins' adopted brother, Brainy… Skittles never forgave him for what he had done to her… tell her that he loved her then dump her for some hooker…

The day she found out, Skittles destroyed 29 moons that day with her powers. Never had she felt such dishonor… a Lady Guardian with a weak and emotionless brother… ugh…

Drew brushed his brown and green hair and sighed as a vine climbed from the palm of his hand. The earth, it was crying of sadness… they must leave now…

As they left for the Star Ship, a woman cried out: "It's the Blue Rose Gypsy!" Drew looked up to see a girl in her late teens, riding on top of one of the trains as it pulled in. Her hair was as black as midnight and was tied in a blue rose. Her blue strapless dress was cut from the side of one of her legs. And a teal masquerade mask hid her true identity.

Drew had heard of this girl thief. For months both the Legion and the Science Police had been struggling to apprehend her but like her title, she would swiftly disappear into the night without a trace. The Gypsy drew out a small marble and threw it at the crowd. A ball of royal blue smoke flooded into the area, causing panic.

Skittles shoved her bags into her brother and bounded after the suspect, snagging her phone in the process. "Mama!" she yelled as she struggled to see the gypsy, "It's me, Anita! Mama, she's here! The Blue Rose Gypsy is here! "

Using her powers, Skittles created a small tornado that gave her a temporary use of flight. She flew after the thief lady in high pursuit. She found a burst of speed and sped past the Gypsy.

"Hold it right there!" she yelled as Drew floated on the opposite side from her. The thief suddenly obeyed her command. She looked up and Drew noticed the color of her eyes: amethyst. His mouth hung open.

"No, way!" he yelled.

"What?" his twin responded.

Sirens interrupted the odd moment and the thief took off again, but not before looking back to see the twins standing there, confused.

* * *

"God! Why did they have to leave?" a boy with green skin cried as he crumbled up the note. He was done with her… why couldn't they just accept that? He didn't love her anymore and they took revenge on him by leaving him. His own little siblings. He only knew them for 9 months.

Odd couples were they…. Andrew… with his given name, Apollo, a mage and lord of earth, he could make the trees dance and the little girls swoon over him. And Anita… the cursed one… a dancer of swords and the wielder of all elements, with her sword and shield she was destined to protect her planet, her soul was a balance of sweetness and a coldness sides.

And he… he was the middle… he did not know which side to take. But it was his decision anymore… both the yin and the yang were gone. Little Anita cursed the Earth… sometimes it would rain and flood the city and sometimes it would remain hot and dry that all the water was drained.

A seductive red head appeared in the front door. "Hey, Boo. Whatcha doing?" she asked. Brainy smiled and looked up, forgetting the note for a moment. He stood up straight and combed his hair with his fingers.

"Hey, Memei," he grinned receiving a kiss on the lips from her. Her kiss tasted sort of tart, one of a sour taste, but that's what made her special. At least she wasn't as boring as his last girlfriend. She was funny, smart, pretty, and hot.

"So who's the letter from? Some desperate idiot?" Memei asked. Brainy's smile faded away as he turned back to look at the crumpled paper. A fear sparked its way into his body as lighting brightened the sky followed by thunder. He felt his sister's mystical magenta eyes burn the skin of his neck.

"My kid sister is upset. Not even Ayla can stop her tantrums," he mumbled, remembering that it was his duty to be his siblings' keeper. Despite her size, Skittles was connected to nature and could use her power anytime.

"HI BIG BROTHER!" Her happy voice echoed the thunder. The fear grew inside as the thought of the little Keonden becoming unstable. The thought of losing her and her twin struck his heart cords.

"I'm going to look for them…" he murmured.

"Y-you can't be serious, right? The little rascal is just throwing a temper tantrum. Skittles just has to get use to me that's all. She's around here somewhere, Querl, she wouldn't run away. " Brainy stared at her. WAS Memei that serious? Did she not care about the youth of galaxy?

He had a 10 year old Barbarian warrior who took the liking of attacking first, worry about the consequence later. Skittles was a stubborn fool compared to her brothers. She set on a goal; there were no chances in stopping the child. She was fearless, loyal and careless. But… her loyalty would be questioned.

"You want to put some stupid little brats, who obviously are not really your blood siblings, in front of me?"

"Yea… my brother will need my assistance and my sister has a health problem," he mumbled.

"Why? I'm like the love of your life? And what, you go mad over a kid with asthma? Querl, your "bro" is smart enough to take care of her!"

"Skittles doesn't have asthma, she has a critical level fused into her powers and if I don't scan her daily, she'll die!"

"Then let her!" Brainy's eyes widened as he smacked her. She screamed and shouted that their relationship was over and watched as he stormed out, her pretty green eyes were becoming a monstrous yellow as a lizard like tongue flicker between her lips.

The memory of seeing her body limp with bruises and power dripping her after she warped her body into a huge energy shield to protect her home world made him tremble. The first time in his life as a human, he saw what near death looked like up close. Little Anita's magenta eyes were growing darker as she took her older brother's hands and held them to her heart.

"Don't leave me, Skit… Little S-s-sister," he begged.

"Don't cry, big brother…" she reassured him. Her cheerful voice was becoming distorted as elemental energy burned his skin. He rocked her gentle in his arms, gently humming the lullaby that he picked up from a video com of her birth mother. In the distance he could hear his own mother, howling in grief for her two adopted children who risked their lives to save their world. In his mind, he knew that his two younger siblings had despised the system in their world but still had loyalty inside to them.

Loyalty…

It was the thing that brought to his attention when she refused to go about her daily basis of following him around the Head Quarters and waiting for his arrival. He would always look over at the window in the lounge where she would sit at the window sill; her eyes would flash electric yellow as she hopped around the room, squealing with joy.

But… one day… to his surprise, she was not in her usual spot. Instead she was in the garden… the place where she took shelter for 5 days when he first met her. She sat underneath the bridge; her eyes were pools of sliver … the haunting color of her moods.

And still, when she was gone, the raging eyes of red still followed him. He knew where they fled to. He and his mother, Brianna aka Brainiac 4 both knew where the fled to…

* * *

She stood there, her rainbow eyes turned royal blue against the sun. Was it really that necessary to break her brother's heart like that? She bit her lip as the memories flew past her and danced with the sakura flowers in the breeze. Her fingers drummed on the hilt of her sword as she looked down at the Northern Empire bellow. A green light glimmered in one of the rooms of the palace. A small sad smile came and gone from her.

"Apollo, your light ceases to fade into the darkness. Even when the darkest times, you light my heart, brother," she whispered.

"OOOOOHHHH SKIIIITTTTYYYY CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU, LOVE?"

"WHA!" Skittles was glomped from behind. She turned to look into two teal shining eyes that were hidden behind brown bangs.

"ABEL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she screamed. Abel hugged her tighter, her armor pressing hard against her body.

"Anita! MY LOVE! HOW ARE YOU! WHEN YOU LEFT EARTH, I MOURNED FOR HOURS! PLEASE COME HOME!" he cried.

"STUPID IDIOT HOW DID YOU GET HERE!"

"He came with me, sister…" Skittles whirled around, as her eyes flashed blood red and her hair became the feathers of the glorious Phoenix. There standing a the entrance to the Pagoda was the green skinned Grinch who was the last of the list of people she would see.

"YOU!" she growled, swiftly drawing her kanta from her sheath and shoving Abel behind her as she stormed up and placed her blade under his chin, the edges slightly touched the surface of his skin, "Why did the Lord God allow you to into Keondes!" Fire pulsed through her veins and pulsed into the blade. Brainy winced at the heat flaring from the sword. He stared into her eyes as they caught light, constantly flaring from dark blue to bloody red and back again.

"MY LOVE! Please calm down… it's your brother! Not some maniac here to take your world!" Abel pleaded on behalf of his friend.

"Shut it, Abel… he doesn't deserve the name "brother" no longer. I sense that Brainiac 1.0 is still inside of him," Skittles hissed. Her words stung his body as if they were poison to the soul. Brainiac knew that if he moved, Skittles would defiantly slit his throat.

"Why do you say that!" he cried, struggling to not move, "why can't you accept the fact that she's not apart of my life anymore!"

Skittles stabbed her sword between his feet. "She was like a sister to both my brother and I! She helped us recover from the loss of our parents! Now she's gone! And who'd you pick to replace her, some trash hound hooker!"

"How do you know? You never even gave her a chance!"

"I may not be the brightest light bulb but the reasons why I play cupid is that I can sense the auras inside of people thanks to my powers. When I look at two lovers, I can tell if they are made for each other or not. That Memei is not who you think she is, Brainiac 5. The reason why she did not want you to find me was that I wouldn't protect you if I left. It's amazing that you followed your heart to Keondes."

"Skittles, what are you talking about?" Abel asked.

"Like I said, she gives off bad vibes. Drew sensed that she is not human at all thanks to his own powers over Earth. I feel as if she feeding some sort of energy off of you," Skittles explained, "Abel, leave me to speak to Brainy in private. "

Abel shrugged and left quietly. The Guardian's eyes flickered sky blue as she sat down Indian style, her sword now stabbed the center of the pagoda and she leaned her forehead against the hilt.

"Have you experienced emotions lately?" she murmured.

"Uh… no?"

"Any… unusual and constant?"

"Does a nightmare count?" Brainy shuttered.

"Yes."

Brainy sat down in front of Anita. Hidden behind the blade, he could see her eyes turning back to their original color as her animal like eye pierced into his soul and her mystic one began to search. A sweet scent of sakura, lavender and jasmine filled the air, causing his sight to grow hazy as the warrior mumbled her ancestors' language. Brainy's throat hitched and he felt his head hit the floor as his eyes rolled backwards.

He awoke in one of the palace bedrooms, gasping for air as if he had just escaped death. His chest was soaked with sweat as was the silk white sheets. He sat up as two elemental like animals: one a wolf of pink blazing fire, the other a tiger made of twigs and grass, leapt into his room. They began to change shape and formed back into children.

Skittles eyed him in silence before turning towards the desk, reaching for a calligraphy brush. She plopped herself down on the ground and began painting ancient words in a circle around her. She looked at her twin and mumbled something in the ancients' language, words that Brainy could not translate. The organic green-skinned boy scrambled out of bed and took his seat beside them and watched with curiosity silence as the symbols leapt up off the floor and began to circle them. He usually had fights with Andrew about magic, but now he had no choice but to rely on the mystifying works of superstition and classical spells that would save him.

Brainiac 5 returned home empty handed, leaving, to poor Skittles's demise, Abel on Keondes to keep watch over the twins. As he was to aboard his cruiser, his "little sister" began cursing in her native tongue against the thought of having Abel stay with them. Drew smacked the back of her head as Abel hugged her arm. The trio was a small amusement in the sadness of leaving them alone to fend for themselves.

* * *

As he walked into his mother's police station, he saw a green skinned woman in her late thirties, drumming her nails against the smooth pine surface of her desk. A moon light colored German Shepherd had laid it's on her lap in comforts of whatever was bugging her.

"Hey mom, Hi Zero," he greeted, kissing his mother on the cheek and scratching the dog behind the ears. Zero growled with affection as he licked the son of his partner's hand.

"Oh, hi sweetie. So the kids are staying in Keondes?"

"Yes, mother, Skittles got a fit and Drew and I have set up Com links to radio her condition."

"Oh that's good. I think I'll visit them next week."

"Mother is something wrong?'

"… It's about the Blue Rose Gypsy…"

"Oh… did you get her?"

"Yea… but she has some sort of condition. Not mental but physical. Can you do me a favor, hun?"

"Sure mom, what is it?" Brainy scratched his arm.

"You may know her but can you watch out for her for two weeks, she's on parole and we'll return her to her apartment but I need someone to keep a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't go off again."

"I guess…"

"Great she's in the jail cell."

Brainy shrugged as he followed Zero into another room. Criminal eyes watched with anger as the hero made his way down the corridors. They struggled to grab at him, but yelped when Zero lunged at their fingers.

The boy stopped and looked up at a pair of familiar violet eyes, peering at him from the corner of her cell. He let out a tiny gasp before narrowing his eyes at her. The girl pulled the hoodie she had on over her head and turned her head way from his gaze.

"Salu…" he hissed as if she was poison, "You're the Blue Rose Gypsy?"

Vi didn't respond but nodded her head slowly. She was too afraid to speak to him, let alone look at him. She heard the force field slide and felt her arm being yanked up. Her eyes met his cold green ones as he held her chin. Her body throbbed with pain as his breath blew on her face.

He turned and dragged Violet with him, angered that this was the girl who became the number one thief that no one could apprehend. Zero followed, thinking that this was some kind of game.

"Mother! She's the suspect?" Brainy demanded. Brianna looked up from her coffee and nodded.

"You volunteered… and I've already added you on the list. So no whining."

* * *

Violet's new home was a large shabby apartment. It was like the high class apartments but at least it was habitable. Brainy wrinkled his nose at the pungent smell of mold and mildew as they walked in followed by Zero, who whimpered pitifully. This is where the girl lived? Obvious for a woman of thievery to live here in the dark old streets of Mars. He dropped his bags and took the key for her handcuffs from his pocket. She winced at the touch of his hand as the cuffs dropped from her wrists.

"What?" he asked.

She didn't reply as she retreated into her room. Brainy looked around the den, hoping to find some traces of evidence of her "shopping" spree. Everything looked like it came from a second hand shop. Old furniture, old lamps even an old coffee table laid in this very room.

His Ex came back out, her eyes hidden behind the curtains of her bangs. She looked different to him with out her uniform, her green flower and her smile. In fact she didn't even look like the same happy and mischievous Shrinking Violet. The one that seemed to be the most naïve being in the Legion, the one that seemed to smile at every situation, the one who had the most unique giggl-

No… he was through with her. He didn't care about her well not so much that he would go mad to save her. But he couldn't help but see the sadness flow out of her body. The dark like ragged casual clothes she wore… this wasn't Vi he once knew. But … it was same facial look, same eye shape and eye color, same hairdo with a violet streak, same size …. But the thing was she looked so sad.

She took a piece of paper and began scribbling words on it. She continued to avoid his gaze as she handed him the paper. Since he was a "guest" she had offered him her room while Zero would stay with her in the den. All of the windows and side doors were to be bolted shut and only Brainy had access to the front door. She felt like a caged bird inside this dark cold room… To make matters worse, she was a caged bird stuck with an cold hearted cat that was ready to eat her anytime soon.

"What's wrong now?" he demanded. She shook her head and walked towards the kitchen in hopes of getting far away from him. She clumsily took out the pots and pans, a few of them fell to the floor with a loud clatter. She swiftly picked them up and slammed them on the counter top as she reached into the fridge and took out a large ham.

"Need any help." His voice made her jump and she slowly nodded, handing him the pan of cold ham. Zero sat in between them, drooling at the sight of meat. Brainy shrugged and turned on the stove. He eyed the girl standing next to him. Her fingers trembled as she began stirring the bread batter. Her back was turned from his view. As he watched, he wondered why she blocked out her voice for him. Beneath her black spaghetti strap tank top and low cut blue jeans, her figure was thin except for the odd shape of a round belly. Her hair had grown and was quite messy from the last time he saw her in the lab. Now it fell to her shoulders and was matted. He never saw her like this. Then he felt it, the longing to push back the black and violet curtains that blocked her eyes and to hear her giggle once more.

The smell of burnt rubber interrupted his thoughts as he heard Zero howl. He looked down to see burnt fat oil seep across the dirty tiled floor from the charcoaled ham. A gentle snort came from behind him and as he turned, he thought he saw a small smile on the girl's delicate face as she knelt down and stroked the dog in comfort.

"Looks like we're having Chinese to night Zero," she whispered to the dog. Though she was considered a criminal, she was also Zero's best friend. Zero sloppily gave the Imskan a large doggy kiss on the face. Brainy glared at her. What gave her the right to speak to a dog but not to him? As she left, he began to create questions for her later in the time that he was here.

She closed the door to her room behind her. She looked down at Zero and began to sob. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Zero whined and nuzzled her stomach as she slid to the floor. He could sense her condition. She could understand why he dumped her for Memei. She was sort of a control freak at that time. She grew so jealous of the flirting that when it came up to the point she confronted him, he told her that he had hated her.

Her stomach growled. Not again. For months now, she was always hungry. She would eat meat, pork, some fish, rice and anything such as chili dog, double on the chili with rice and salsa that would make her sick. She stumbled over to the draw and began munching down on a mega chocolate bar as she ordered Chinese food.

She stood up and saw a familiar green outfit hanging in her closet. She felt the cool, crisp cloth underneath her pale fingers. She closed her eyes as the sweet memories…saving the day, rocking out to her favorite songs, playing with the young twins. Feeling safe in the arms of the man she loved.

All… gone…

Her life was at stake. Now she was forced to be the ally of a malicious beings called the "Black Plague." If she had refused… the life within her would die along with her. She remembered the cruel looks of the hooded men as they hissed in her ears… filling her mind with images of death. Every night she would be called to steal…

Gone was the Shrinking Violet, in her place… the mysterious Blue Rose Gypsy, the lady dancer who hypnotized those of high ranking with alluring gymnastic movements then knocking them out with a pill. Then in her place from where she stood, was a mystify blue rose, one from the planet, Gyzeria, that only blossomed in the winter snow at the full moonlight. She would then leave the stolen item at some grave sight at a particular location and await till the shadows moved. Oh how she hated watching those eyes as they grabbed the item and hiss a warning to her that if she failed, it would cost her life.

… and now that she was caught… well… it was death row now… and he was involved. She prayed to God that the Black Plague would stay away from them till he left. Until then she would have to protect him from them while struggling through the heartache that she still had loved him with the fact that they were no longer friends.

She looked out her window as the last trace of sunlight faded into the darkened clouds of night. In the distance, bells chimed gloomily songs of melancholy, warning her that her time was nearly up. She swallowed… if she were to tell him the truth… would he believe her somber story?

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the planet Keondes, the child Lady Guardian sat by the boy reflection of her in a dark chamber of isolated mountain. Behind them was the song of the waterfall that fell from the ceiling of the cave and flowed to the base and down to the northern empire.

This was the cave of their ancestors, the Guardians of the past, those who wielded the Lunar Katana or controlled the magic of the Solaris staff. The child nobles' faces were stained Green and Magenta marking of the ancients. Before them and above them stood the lines of guardians, each with a firm face as if they were ready to lecture the new nobles.

"I call upon the ancestors before us, come to thy cries of help. Your children seek your advice for a terrible curse is yet to dawn. Let the horses of wind carry you to us! Let our powers bring you!" Skittles shouted.

At that point, lights filled the blank eyes of the ancients and one by one from the top did they follow.

"You have awakened us, Lady Guardian Diana. What is it that you seek?" asked one of the cursed descendants that through her power was freed. The children before them looked no longer youthful but older as if time had suddenly past in three years and the younglings in their early teens or what they would have become in the future.

Diana or the warrior Skittles bowed before them. "We come for answers of an ancient race that was said to be extinct. This race was said to have come from the Mythiouliousian nebula of the galaxy called the Medusaians, the snake haired people," Drew spoke in the native tongue.

"In recent time, we have said to believe that with the power you have taught us, we have found evidence that they are still hunting other beings, tearing their minds to shreds with lies till they are erased and completely blank for them to feed on them. One had taken our brother's mind and has lured him into thinking she's human," Skittles added, "The girl that shares my control of the skies had followed her along with her own brothers, Garth and Mekt and had discovered that she is part of a 23 century group called the "Black Plague" a vile group of assassins who feed on ones fear."

The elders looked at each other with fear. What to do? Oh if there was more of the Medusians then they would all perish! Skittles sat down on her Dragon like flower pet, Spike as if he was a throne.

"Silence! Calm, my people! We are guardians, not fearing fools." Drew barked, "We must act calmly if we are to defeat this ancient enemy to our universe. The Medusians want to bring back the dark ages where fear ruled us all. The dark ages before our own Lady Areses was born that nearly killed our youthful universe! If they are alive… then we must ready ourselves for the coming of another war."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh... Exams are such a pain in the butt. I want to get to the next chapter but I have to study for the finals. Grr... Well anyways. We see who the Black Plague is. I've also been reading "Wicked Lovely" by Melissa Marr and added a summary in the story... it's a good book. **

**I do not own work of Wickedly lovely, Paramore's Emergency, nor Losh...**

**-LadyProtecta out! PEACE! **

* * *

As time passed by, the meal became rather…awkward. Brainy, in a snobbish manner watched from his fork as his "acquaintance" shoved the food down her throat in a bashful mood. He chewed slowly, scowling at the fact that she still had not grown from her rude habits and was utterly disgusted to the fact that he once enjoyed them. She looked up and blushed at his glare, feeling rather guilty than embarrassed of her actions. She swallowed slowly and awkwardly coughed as she sunk deeper into her chair. He drummed his fingertips against the table while making invisible circles around her with his fork.

"Hey…" she looked up to see him sipping his coffee, his neon green eyes were like toxic, a drug that she struggled to get rid of. She bit her lip and shifted her gaze to the floor.

"Just because we're not friends anymore doesn't mean you can give me the cold shoulder, Salu…" his voice pierced her soul. She leapt up and quickly retreated to the soft leather couch with a book, wishing this was all just some freakish nightmare and that she would wake up and it would all be over. The door slammed behind her and she let out a sigh of relief and snuggled into the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

Drew threw another useless scroll on the tile floor. "WHY! ALL OUR PEOPLE'S HISTORY IS USELESS!" he cried. Skittles looked up from a well inked drawn of a map and shook her head.

"You're only going to cause earthquakes dear brother…" she sighed. A mischievous grin spread on her face at the amusing event earlier when she locked Abel in the kitchen closet. She knew he would awake soon to see the cook rather, red in the face with a knife in hand.

"Oh and your destruction isn't bad enough…"

"You're right… keep at it… but this time use magic…" she took out a compass and began to trace the longitude of the map.

The noble lord sighed and emptied out all of his thoughts. He paced to and fro, cradling a book that was located in the forgotten shelves of the archives. He violently coughed a cloud of dust burst out of the murky colored pages of the ancient book. Like many of the books of knowledge of the magic planets, the book spoke to the boy.

"What is it you asked," its voice rattled the pages.

"Please, I wish to know of the forbidden lives of the cursed races… ones that were beyond the times of Lady Areses and Clark Kent. The Medusians, the ones who nearly killed the Titans' race. Only wise ones know of there whereabouts and many have forgotten their presence. Present me the knowledge as well."

The room shifted and Drew no longer could hear his barbaric sister's footsteps echoing the room. He opened his eyes to a world of burning land and polluted waters. The trees were barren like skeletons without flesh and the sky was nothing but clouds of smoke. Drew fell to his hands and knees, feeling the pain of the world around him. It was dying.

Bones of the animals that once lived there perished in the flames as screams echoed the canyons. Drew laid to the ground, accepting the pain that the ground fed to his young soul. A cold touch laid against his leg and he turned and screamed as he stared into eyeless sockets of a undead warrior of an unknown species.

_"Water… Water!"_ it screamed. As if the eyes were still intact, it's gaze pierced the boy's soul.

_"A mage… and human… come to me… I need your body to live!"_ He realized that this was a Medusian not an unknown species.

**"**_**Friznotimious!"** _Drew's eyes flashed in terror as energy spilled from his body and into the undead being's bones. The creature shrieked but kept its hold, growing increasingly immune to the young Mage's powers. Drew gasped as his powers weakened his magic and he groaned in pain as the last of his energy was drained. On this world… this world that the book brought him to… was against his powers and was killing him off slowly.

_"Foolish mortal child… this may be just a story of history… but this world is real. You are in this world… our world… We will-"_

"Oh can it, Grandpa!" A giant silver sword cut through the Medusian warrior's skull and the body fell to dust. As the dust blew away, a smirking reflection with mysterious magenta eyes stood in the undead Medusian's place, offering him a relieving hand.

"Brothers… oh you are all so typical that it ceases to amuse me," she grinned, tapping on the hilt of her sword.

"Oh shut it, Lady of the insanity." Drew took her hand and she swung his arm around her neck. Her eyes reflected the colors of the burning land and the childish grin was wiped from her face as she waved her hand in the air. Instantly water bled from her fingers and swept through the land. He looked into her eyes and saw she was in pain as well… much more pain as the world cried out to the daughter of nature. But not as much that could make her show the pain physically.

"They destroyed their own word… nearly their own kind," he gasped. They moved throughout this vast and hell-like dimension with Skittles transferring the harmful flames into healing green fires for her brother, uncovering answers that were bizarre to even the greatest of minds.

* * *

The roar of thunder caused his eyes to immediately open without warning. He sat up from the bed and franticly looked about the dark room. His heart raced as a smell of a pungent gas wrinkled his nose and Zero's constant barks rang in his ears. He jumped out of the bed and flung open the door to feel the full force of the stench.

There doubling over a trashcan was his hostess. Her snow-white face was stained with a blush of pea green, and her ratty black and violet hair was soaked with sweat and some other substance that he didn't want to figure out. Her four-legged, moonlight colored fur companion laid underneath the kitchen table, whimpering pitifully. Her delicate body trembled uncontrollably.

"Sprock… I feel like Psyche," she mumbled when she caught sight of him. He flinched at the statement. Before he could even have a chance to see her crystal eyes, her bangs flopped back down. She scooted towards the corner and pulled herself up. The sink filled to the brim with water spilling. She drew in a deep breath and plunged head into the clear blue water for at least ten seconds.

Brainiac rolled his eyes at her exaggerated action and stormed over to the sink and pulled her head out. She gasped and coughed up the water.

"Idiot… what are you trying to do, kill yourself?" he snapped. She turned to look at him, water splattering all over his face. He glared at her and nearly clenched his fists. Stubborn girl… such a childish fool who acted rashly. And there staring back was two amethyst colored eyes filled with innocence and fear, like a child realizing that she had done something bad. He suddenly felt his arm tug at his undershirt as his heart somersaulted at least two times. She turned away to avoid his gaze and slammed to medicine drawer open, snatching a white bottle filled with giant vitamin capsules. She filled a glass with iced water and shoved the pill into her mouth, taking at least three disgusted gulps to swallow it. Tears dribbled down her pale cheeks as she choked on the last gulp and slammed the cabinet door. She leaned against the counter, her face in her hands.

Far across the room, the radio blared Paramore's song "Emergency":

**"**_**It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it**_

_**Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive"**_

Violet could still feel his daunting presence standing right in front of her. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? It was bad enough that her life was a wreck… one of the events was his fault. And yet she couldn't bring it to terms to tell him the truth about her problem.

They were once young and naïve and in love, they did know better. But that one night when the electricity failed and fear had overwhelmed them, they clung to each other for warmth… and it went downhill from there.

And here they were… so ever far apart and he didn't know anything… so she kept silent. The words to the song haunting her like a broken record till she began to cry again… just right in front of him.

* * *

Abel watched the girl of his life walk boldly down the velvet red carpet towards the Emperor, her hair accessories clinking together in tune to each step to took. She just looked so beautiful despite her fierce expression. If only she took his feelings seriously. He wasn't teasing her… he truly wasn't. He would just have to settle with loving her from a far.

"You still madly in love with my twin sister?"

He turned to see the grinning brother of his love. He smiled in return as he shook his head sadly.

"I wish she knew… and that she felt the same way for me as well," he sighed. Drew snickered.

"Oh and Ayla hasn't rejected your feelings yet!" Drew blushed at the thought of the light blue-eyed sister of Garth. Abel slapped his head with a laugh; his teal eyes sparkled with amusement. He and Drew had been very good pals since the very first time he had met the Keonden. Inside his heart he could understand how the twins had coped with loneliness. For once a upon a time, he was lonely child gifted with an intelligent mind. His robotic caretaker was destroyed and he was destined to create the very item that saved a dangerous enemy in the future. Yet he was saved and given a second chance for life and found a family his very own.

He turned back to look at Drew and found him looking doubtful of a thought that was currently occupying his mind.

"What's up?" He asked as he smoothened out his golden tunic. He hated it when Drew held that "oh so serious" look. The noble shook his head in somber.

"We found a monster in the misted of the Legion…" his voice sounded like one of an android.

"Everyone looks different, Drew…"

"It's not that… she's of a dangerous race … one that pollutes a being's mind. It was our br- our ally, Brainiac 5.1's second ex-girlfriend. We do not know if she has damaged anyone else's mind but we are struggling to stop her and her race. Skittles is now warning his majesty of this horrid event."

Abel cocked his head… of course he never really knew what they were talking about. It was usually about magic and what not. This type of stuff wasn't him. Instead of listening to his wise friend, he continued to gawk over the beauty of his barbarian twin sister.

* * *

A wet floppy tongue smeared drool all over her face and she opened her eyes to see the white German Shepherd madly wagging his tail in greeting.

"Morning Zero…" she groaned. She slowly got up and hobbled to the kitchen, coughing at the smell of her barf lingering in the trashcan. She sprayed Febreze all over the kitchen, covering it in a cloud of spring flowers. Her stomach growled unhappily, wanting to be fed right at that very moment. She gave a small grin and opened the fridge.

Soon the smell of scrambled eggs and greasy bacon replaced the pungent smell of barf and spring flowers. Zero's mouth foamed with drool that was dripping to the floor, creating a little puddle. His bushy white tail eagerly swept against the dirty tiled floor as if it were a broom. Violet hummed quietly to a lullaby the twins' birth mother had once sung to them.

A cold hand settled itself on the surface of her pale forehead and she felt something lean against her. His breath tickled her ear and made her tremble at his touch. Everything around her became fuzzy and she felt so nauseated that she seemed to collapse the very being holding her up.

"You don't have a fever, so you can stop faking it," his satin like voice lingered on every word, luring her deeper and deeper into that stupid trance she struggled to avoid. With her quick reflexes, she grabbed his hand and twisted it away from her face with fire burning in her eyes.

"You're supposed to be watching me, not flirt with me, you jerk," she hissed. It was the first sentence she ever spoke directly towards him. She struggled to give him an enraged look. She knew that there was no passionate feeling towards her that flowed from his heart so why bother of seeking it.

_She remembered reading a 21__st__ century classic named "Wicked Lovely". She remembered the Winter Girl, Donia and how she loved the Summer King. But he betrayed her though she wasn't his queen. And on and on, he told her that he "loved" her no matter what. Yea right… _

_The damn sprocking jerk dumped her in his mother's powers and she was no longer a mortal but a faery… a winter one. Bound she was forever… a poor helpless outcast, only to watch him look for his Summer Queen and yet he still had feeling for her. _

_This story… it felt like it had come to life and she became Donia the Winter Queen, Zero as Donia's pet wolf, Sasha and Brainiac… as the ever so beautiful Summer King Keenan. Only… he dumped her and never showed any compassion to her again and she was alone… _

She took a plate and two small clay bowls from the cupboard and placed the sizzling breakfast on his plate, not bothering to say anything else that might spark an argument between them. She then turned and filled one of the bowls with water and the other with scraps of eggs and two large slabs of bacon and set it at the feet of the patient canine.

Just as dinner, they ate in silence like an elderly married couple. The only voices were of forks and knives scraping up against their plates and the loud clunking noise the coffee cups set down against the table. Vi stole a glance at Brainy. He looked so different now…

His hair was now the messy version of his once perfected spike hair that reminded her of young Drew only with green skin and a shorter blond haircut. He was a tad more muscular than before but no so much as the rest of the men in the legion. Add with his cool expression he just looked more beautiful than before, almost like a handsome prince stepping out of a fairy tale.

And she… well she was the Cinderella with no happy ending. She was the "Yang" of him. She looked like the daughter of a troll and a vampire with her pale skin, matted ebony and violet hair, wrinkled clothing, a stained face of scars and mascara tears and most of all… a round belly that constantly cried for food. How embarrassing.

"_I wish that I could just disappear! I mean I'm sitting straight across from my Ex-boyfriend who is hot nerd of any girl's dream and I'm like the gothic freak from the Ninth Nebula!" _she thought as she dug her nails into the seat cushion as a lump of pain and doubt formed inside her throat.

"_I can't cry… I promised would brave this storm!"_

There was nowhere to run… nowhere for her to escape. Even if she did manage to flee… he or they would only come after her…

"_If only he knew…"_

Moments later her guest vanished into the bedroom. This was her chance! Quickly she grabbed a cloak and Zero's leash from the bin by the door.

"Okay boy, I know I'm going against the rules. Today's the anniversary of my parents' death and I want to visit them! I need you to protect me while I'm there, please!" she whispered stroking the dog's pure white coat. Zero gave a quiet yip in approval and allowed her to place on his halter.

Within moments, Brainiac returned to see the bolted front door swung wide open and Violet and zero nowhere in sight.

"Damn her!" he growled in rage.

* * *

Zero stood with loyalty next to his companion, his head firmly looking onto the horizon. He licked his lips at the bitter cold as he waited for her to finish. Violet sat on her haunches as she stared at a gravestone with a beautiful angel carved on top carrying roses and wheat.

"Hey mom, dad… it's me… your … buttercup boo boo…listen… I want you to know and daddy please don't go mad on me! Pretty please! But I have a problem a huge problem!" She could already see their faces, now looking a little elderly, her mother's pretty snow-white face and her father's flaming purple eyes both patiently waiting to here what she had to say.

'_What's wrong honey?' _her mom would ask, her voice as calm as the sea breeze.

'_Did someone hurt my pumpkin?' _her father would screech.

"No, daddy… it's just that… that…I'm… oh man!" Zero broke in to her words when he jumped up on all fours, alerted that something wasn't right. She stopped and looked around. They were here…

Black cloaks assembled out of a large crypt of some dead rich guy from the 27th century, all in a line as if they were tin soldiers with windup keys on their backs. Violet held Zero steady as they stood before her… their faces hidden from the darkness.

"_Failure… we do not accept failure…" _they hissed in unison… sounding like the dreadful song of an undead tenors chorus.

"I'm… sorry… but I got arrested! And I can't do anything now! Nothing!" she cried, her hold became tighter on Zero's halter. Fear rose and spread through out her heart. No she couldn't resist the horrors of their power, the very thing they hungered. She couldn't breath as she felt an invisible dagger at her throat.

"_That is not an excuse… we made a contract…" _

"You made it! And forced me to sign it! I didn't want to do your bidding! You made me into this freak, causing everyone to turn against me! I didn't want to steal… I didn't want to hurt others… just leave me alone! Leave us alone!" she screamed. Her heart stopped when the eldest one of the Black Plague, Dove drew a dagger from his cloak and threw it at the tombstone that Salu and Zero sat in front of, smack-dab close to Vi's cheek. Small strands of her black hair fell to the earthy ground. Violet shook with horror as Zero continued to bark like mad. Vi covered her eyes, expecting the next blow to be the last one they ever threw.

"HEY!"

She opened her eyes. Black Plague faded into dust and there alone were green eyes with blond hair boy that made her go weak stood in their place. His face was darkish green with a tin of red as he gasped in fury of her escape.

"What do you think you're doing? You dumb stupid…idiot!" he boomed. Violet only stared in silence as he continued yell at her. He followed her… and saved her from those monsters. His voice calmed her down and the lump of fear suddenly faded. Why…

"YOU KNEW BETTER! YOU DUMB SPROCKING IDIOT! MY MOTHER WOULD HAVE KILLED ME IF YOU WERE RUNNING AROUND THIS PLACE! WHY-" She leapt up from her spot and flung her arms around his waist. He stopped in midsentence and stared down at her as she cried into his shirt. His first reaction was to push her off and call her an idiot. But when she placed her arms around, he felt a sense of peace… He looked over to see the angelic tombstone that she had been sit at.

**"HERE LIES SAMUEL E. AND GEMIZAU W. DIGSBY. BROTHER, SISTER AND LOVING PARENTS. MAY THEY REST IN PEACE."**

"_She needed them…" _his face softened a little as he listened the loud hiccups coming from his hostess. Compared to his height, she looked like a little girl frightened and alone. He patted her head and felt that he should let this one slip… for now. A bright shard embedded in the base of the tombstone caught his eye.

"_A knife? Was someone trying to kill her?" _

He didn't believe in ghosts or spirits though he still had no proof over the fact that there was a "Spirit world," nor that Tinya was truly a ghost. But something definitely scared her. Perhaps it was the alibi that she was formally working with.

* * *

That night he laid in bed, listening to Violet's nervous shuffling outside his door, her breath heavy with the wisp of fear. "Salu go to sleep!" he boomed. The shuffling stopped and the gentle creaking of the sofa was soon followed after. He sighed in relaxation as the chorus of raindrops fell outside.

_Brainy opened his eyes to a vast dimension filled with colorful sakura trees, a sparkling aqua blue lake and a golden meadow. The wind was filled with sweet scents that relieved the boy of all of his troubles. The sparkling waters swirled from the lake and danced around him. _

"_Sooooo, whatcha doin'?"_

_The dancing waters retreated as the warrior walked towards him, her mystic eyes glimmering green and light blue and a plant like reptile was bumbling at her feet. . A knot formed in his stomach as she looked up at him, her face just as stoic and extremely stubborn as ever. _

"_Hey, uh Lady Diana," he murmured, wishing to call her little sister rather than her given title. _

"_It's Skittles, Doofus," she snapped but kept her cold expression. He sometimes wondered how she could change the tone of her voice without changing her expression. She summoned him into the dimension of her mind. These dimensions many Keondens had… a dimension that was like a paradise that one could escape for comfort and revitalization of the soul. The Guardians and those of their descent had a much more powerful mind for they could summon anyone at anytime to the dimension. _

"_So what is that you are doing? Mom says that you're looking after the Blue Rose Gypsy." _

"_Yes… I'm looking after Violet…" _

"_Vi?! Ya jokin' righ?" For a Lady Guardian, Skittles sure didn't act like one. She tapped on her hilt as he explained, a small mischievous smile forming on her face. _

"_It's not like that Skit… I'm looking after her for medical reasons, it's our duty as children of a Captain to look after those with less "strict" charges." _

"_Your job… Mom would kill us if she found out that Me and Drew-"_

" '_Drew and I', Skittles." _

"_Whateva! Me and Drew, Drew and I blah blah bleh! She would go bonckas if we volunteered!" _

"_So why did you summon me?" Brainy sighed knelt down and stroked her plant lizard. _

"_We found out more and are preparing to ambush them goon headed freaks! But I'm worried bout Drew… You see… he went into one of the ancient books and… nearly killed himself doing it. It was the one about Medusaians. Believe me, it nearly killed me as well… I had the power of Fire to keep me going but an hour later after we found more facts of these freaks, Drew had seizure and I had to get him to a hospital."_

"_Is he going to be okay?" _

"_Yea… but he's staying out of the library for a while… those books give me the creeps. So anything new on Mars?" _

"_Well… Vi tried to escape but I found her and Zero in the cemetery. For some odd reason, she was in shock for a moment then started bawling in my arms. I… found this… knife wedged in her parents' tombstone…" _

_Skittles turned away from him and clasped her arms behind her back. "The Black Plague makes another move with their knight pawn. I would've never thought that Vi was one of them. You may be another target and they do not want you to interfere with their plans to revive the Medusains. These assassins could be targeting the United Planets. Just because you are no longer with her… I suggest as a guardian that you be alert, if they are present on Mars… they will stop at nothing to get what they want." _


End file.
